


丘比特之恋（cupid love）

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Dating, Pining, Secret Identity, Sexting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan没有删掉他的队友恶作剧下载在他手机里的同性恋约会APP然后继续他对Adam无可救药的迷恋，相反的，Jordan和David速配成功并（再一次）坠入爱河。</p>
            </blockquote>





	丘比特之恋（cupid love）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cupid love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180940) by [haroldslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldslouis/pseuds/haroldslouis). 



> Thanks for the permission   
> 阅读愉快～

他正和Adam一起走进更衣室里，训练之后两人的脸上都蒙了一层汗水，然后他注意到有什么事情突然停了下来。

大多数人看上去都像便秘了一样，拼命想憋住笑，而Lukas的脸上挂着一个沾沾自喜的笑容。

Adam在发现Jordan的分神时停住了话头，显然他也感受到了周围可疑的气氛，问道：“好吧，这次你们他妈的又要干嘛？”

在Adam和因为第一个收到Adam的目光而感觉被冒犯了的Phillipe吵起来的同时，Jordan再次仔细环视着整个更衣室。

啊哈。Alberto的两只手都藏在身后，并且他的嘴角正在微微颤抖。Jordan直朝他走过去，站到这颗红脑袋的面前。“行了，别藏了。”他把手放在自己的髋部，要求道。

Alberto摇摇头，眼里闪着淘气的光，Jordan再次尝试用外交辞令达到目的。而Adam则采取了另一种方式，当他认为Alberto就是罪魁祸首时，他强扭着把这孩子的胳膊从背后拽到前面。Alberto手里拿着他们两人的手机，他们同时夺回了自己的。

Jordan叹了口气，准备好接受一位裸体女郎不可避免地在他的手机屏保里搔首弄姿。但当他按下home键，一切看起来都没什么问题。他警惕地输入密码然后查看他的app。啊，就是这个。

“丘比特之恋？”他问，声音听起来有点恼怒。他瞪着那个app的粉色图标，上面画着一个朝下的箭头，“你们就这点能耐啊，伙计们？”

Adam哼了一声，也检查着他自己的手机，“一点创造性都没有。”他说道，再次锁上屏幕。他走到一边坐下，解开鞋带。Jordan也走到自己的位置上开始换衣服。

在离开更衣室回家之前，他确保自己拍了一下Alberto的后脑勺作为报复。

那一天剩下的时间里他都完全没有想起来那个app。教练为这周六即将到来的比赛开了个会，之后他去买了点东西装满他几乎全空了的橱柜。

当他在厨房里放蔬菜的时候，他的手机响了。是他的妈妈打给他，提醒他记得还有两周就是他姐姐的生日了，Jordan真的应该去伦敦给她买那个她一直垂涎着的包。

他让自己向后陷进沙发的软垫里，伸出腿把脚搭在茶几上，活动脚趾。在给他的会计和经纪人回复了几封邮件之后，他摁下了home键。那个app还在那里，Jordan对着它翻了个白眼，打开了软件。然后，哎呦我去。这显然是个同性恋约会软件。他的队友们还给他写了个简介！

他感到一股白热的惊恐沿着他的脊椎向下，有点慌张地打开自己的个人主页。他在看到他们用了他的中间名Brian时松了口气。他的照片也没有露出脸。他想了好一会儿，最终记起这是他上次度假时的照片。他穿着一条LFC短裤，然后——没了。他没穿上衣，而这张照片正好没有照到他的脸。这是张好照片，Jordan愿意承认。那个时候他正在进行健身计划，胸肌和腹肌看上去都很壮实。

他在右上角点了一下，在菜单里寻找“删除简介”的按钮，而这时有一条消息显示了出来。有个人…Jordan简直不敢相信自己在读这个，但有个人给他发了个“丘比特”。这个app告诉他他可以查看对方的简介，而如果他也回复一个丘比特，他们就可以开始聊天了。

Jordan从额头前拂开一缕头发。对别人来说这可能只是个玩笑。打击一下你的自尊心，上个同性恋约会软件，让别人给你送丘比特。但对Jordan来说这是个危险的区域。这是他想要对自己否认的一部分生活。

前一阵他考虑过下一个约会app，既然他不能真的出去到聚乐部里随便带一个什么人回家。他不想那样。和一个男人发展一段感情对他来说有点遥不可及，但这也不意味着他想随随便便和别人扯上关系。他希望比那个更深入一些。可是他的谨小慎微总阻止了他加入任何约会网站或下载约会软件。风险真的太大了。要是有人在约会app里认出了他，然后把他的事儿卖给新闻报纸了呢？那可不行，光是想一想就足够让Jordan远离那些东西了。

不过在这种情况下，他是匿名的。他是个有六块腹肌的不露脸的人，穿着一条LFC短裤，并且他的名字叫Brain。也许是因为他有点饥渴了，或者是因为他最近没有采取过任何行动，抑或是他渴望得到关注的淫荡本性暴露了，总之，他打开了给他发送丘比特的人的个人简介。

哦不。他看到了一个穿着埃弗顿球衣的金发男人，然后恼羞成怒地退了出来。

他将这看作是上帝的旨意，把手机扔到茶几上然后走进厨房给自己做点晚饭。那是顿简餐，土豆和豆子，他伴随着雨点敲打窗户的声音吃着。

他最后又吃了一点冰淇淋，因为今天他已经燃烧了足够多的卡路里，可以被允许有这一点小爱好。当他盖上洗碗机的盖子之后还是挺早的，他靠在厨房的操作台边。今天晚上没什么安排，除了他要等到10点看最新一集的《乔弟海岸》。

外面电闪雷鸣的，在一道闪电划破天空的时候Jordan决定出去跑个步。他还穿着训练服，于是他穿上了一双跑鞋，然后把钥匙放进训练服带拉链的口袋里。

当他回来的时候，他的发梢滴着水，衣服湿乎乎地粘在身上。他像条落水狗一样甩甩头，在门口垫子上蹦了几下来甩开衣服上的水珠。他用冰凉的发抖的手指把钥匙插进门锁里开门进屋。

他走进卫生间，身后留下一道水印，把衣服扔在地上堆成一堆，迅速冲了个澡。

当他的四肢恢复知觉时，他擦干水，换上一条干净的拳击短裤。他的床感觉就像一个温暖的茧，Jordan翻身到一边去打开电视，同时给手机充上电。当他插上插头的时候屏幕亮了起来，他向后倒在枕头堆里，检查着消息提醒。利物浦推特更新了几条，他转发了一张他和Adam一起热身的图片。

但这时他的手机震动了一下，那个丘比特之恋的按钮从左上角冒了出来。Jordan打开软件，准备好删掉它了，然而看上去他收到了3个丘比特。三个。他浏览了一下前两个人的简介，看上去还可以，不过简介说明了他们只是想约个炮。

他打开了最后一个人的简介，然后，哇哦。

这个人的名字叫David，看上去非常酷。他简介里的照片是一张背影。David站在悬崖边上，向前探着面对大海，头上绑着一根弹簧绳。Jordan把照片放大了一点，注意到了前面的利物鸟标志。

 

他看了看这个人的爱好，想要找到什么东西能让他敬而远之而不是更加感兴趣。但很显然David的兴趣是利物浦，历史，并且他狂爱Nandos。还有什么好说的？那些男孩爱用的过时的词语也没让Jordan反感，而且David简介里的另一张照片——这次是他的屁股——驱使着他在一阵冲动下回复了一个丘比特。

App的图标闪了一下，又一条消息提醒告诉他Brain和David已经配对，现在可以互发信息了。Jordan喘着粗气就像刚跑了个马拉松一样，他把手机屏幕朝下放在床头柜上，将注意力转回到即将开始的高质量的真人秀节目。

他快要进入专注节目的状态了，这时他的手机震动了，一次，两次。他慌慌张张地差点把手机掉在地上，打开了信息。

嘿，第一条信息写道。

你支持球队的品味不错

这是再普通不过的那种信息了，谁都可以发，特别考虑到这还是个同性恋约炮app，可这还是让Jordan脸上火辣辣的。

嘿，他打到，低头朝自己不配合的手指皱皱眉头。

你也是，我看到的第一个不喜欢埃弗顿的人。

好吧，就算他只看到过一个埃弗顿球迷又怎么样？起码这个回答不太蠢。他盯着那三个小气泡的移动。

不喜欢埃弗顿

所以你说你可能“有时候很专横”是什么意思？

Jordan皱着眉头，有点疑惑。他退出界面去看自己的简介。就在那儿，在个人性格那一栏，写着：“我有时候会很专横，接近专制。”他想掐死写了这个的队友。

一个朋友写的。

他们觉得自己很搞笑呢。

哦我造了

不过不管怎么说

也不完全是坏事

有的人就喜欢爱发号施令那一型的

Jordan狠狠地吞咽了一下，他知道自己现在肯定脸红了。这完全是平常的对话，他告诉自己。也可能不是，不过这还是比一般来讲可以预期的纯洁多了。

我不是爱发号施令的 不过，

我的工作要求我得固执一点

你是干啥的？

哦，卧槽。他还没仔细考虑过。他要是就直说了呢？“我是利物浦的队长，我发号施令因为他们都是一群小屁孩，并且就是因为他们我才会和你说上话的。”然而，他是这样回答的：

我是学前班老师

我们班的孩子很难管

你呢？

我还在上大学，学历史

说不定某一天我会成为一个像你一样的专横老师 ；）

最后一条信息让Jordan好是脸红了一阵，不知道该写什么。他清了清嗓子，手指敲着手机背后，目光总是落回到David简介的照片。他再次打开它，看着背景里亮蓝色的大海，透过白色上衣薄薄的布料他可以看出David锻炼良好的肩膀线条。

你简介里的照片是在哪儿照的？他问，因为他总得说点什么。

很漂亮。

这一集《乔弟海岸》以悬崖边上的进退两难收尾，Jordan把被子从身上掀开，觉得暖烘烘的。他从床上起来，边梳他半干的头发边刷牙。今天上午的高强度训让他觉得四肢发沉，他只想闭上眼睛睡个15小时。

他回到床上，把被子拉过来，将热乎乎的双脚留在外面。手机上有一条新信息，他舔舔嘴唇，解开手机锁屏。

什么，我还是图片？

逗你的，照片是前一阵在特内里费照的

Jordan咧开嘴笑了。他喜欢David的风趣。还喜欢他的屁股，因为照片里紧绷的牛仔短裤基本上没留什么想象空间。大概是临睡前的神智不清和《乔弟海岸》里人物的鲁莽行为作祟，他打出了：

当然是你

你是历史系的学生对吧？

也许你看希腊雕像太久了

这简直是疯了，发完信息后Jordan强迫自己紧闭上双眼。但问题在于，他可以。他可以这么做。他不需要阻止自己说这些，对于自己的性取向他不需要保持“不问不说”的心态。

此时此刻，他可以自称为Brain一段时间，和这个辣得不得了（起码看背影是这样）的人调情，他显然还很聪明有趣。

这可是照片里露出肱二头肌的人说的

我不是抱怨哈

你知道在希腊神话里brain是什么意思吗？

关于骄傲自满的那句格言怎么说来着？

不管怎样我觉得Brain不是个希腊名字

答对了哈哈

不是

不过我还是要扯个淡 那是阳刚的意思

Jordan攥紧了手指，他的胸膛里涌动着一种温热的情感。谁知道有人形容他“阳刚”能让他这么兴奋？他垂着眼皮在app之间切换，打开谷歌搜索David的意思。

你才不知道我是不是阳刚

但是你的名字应该意味着被爱的

起码这个适合你的主队

关于这个除了我妈只有你说准确了

关于阳刚那个事儿

我觉得我是对的因为我他妈的盯着你的图片停不下来

在这时，Jordan睡着了，他脑子里的最后一个念头是他真的，真的太基了。

 

最终，在大概5个星期之后，Jordan完全脱掉了之前那层害羞的表皮。他每天都和David聊天，一起床就给他打卡，一天结束后和他道晚安。他感到胃里一种暖哄哄的热量，令人上瘾。

他爱这个，他一想到什么都会告诉David，而David就是那么跟得上他的思路，他理解他。有时候他们会一起看电视节目，一来一往地互发嘲讽的评论。要是他们的第一次对话揭露了什么的话，那就是David是个调情高手。他总能说出一些满含黄色暗示的话，让Jordan满脸通红并努力对抗想要扭来扭去的冲动。

显然他们不能一起看利物浦的比赛，因为Jordan得上场踢，但有时候他们会在赛后聊一聊。David经常提到他注意到了Henderson的一次漂亮的抢断，这让Jordan小小地得意了一下，好吧，是得意了很久。

但随着他们的渐渐亲近，Jordan胃里的灼热感加剧了。因为David棒极了，他就是Jordan想要的男人的理想模版，可是他们停滞不前。这都是Jordan的错。

他不能露面，他不能冒险去和一个他从没见过的人约会，还要抱有他们能让他们的关系保持隐秘的幻想。看在上帝的份上，David甚至不知道他到底是谁。每一次当他想告诉David训练里谁敢了什么蠢事儿或趣事时，他都得换个名字，改变背景和情境，直到让实际发生的事面目全非。

比赛结束后他很晚才会回家，他告诉David他还没睡是因为他在为明天备课。David也总是醒着，写论文或者复习准备期中考试。

这只能让Jordan更加渴望，而他不得不一再否认这个，因为他们见鬼的完全没有那个机会。

 

对阵曼联的比赛总是充满了愤怒，激情，红牌，曼狗们进了一个球，他们进了两个，他们他妈的挺过来了。他们在足总杯的决赛中，在自己的主场击败了对手。

在走下球场时Adam环着他的脖子挂在他身上，他们就这么走进球员通道。

“伙计们！”Jordan大喊着盖过Daniel放的音乐的声音，“第一轮我请！”

他的提议得到了一大片欢呼声，然后他们一个接一个地去冲澡了。Jordan站在后面等了一会儿，很快地给David发了一条信息，问他有没有看到利物浦漂亮的胜利。不管怎样，他是队长，所以他可以这么说。他等了几分钟但David没有回复，所以他收起了手机。

他也拿着毛巾去了淋浴房。Adam正从里面出来，一条毛巾围在腰上，他在Jordan脸上湿乎乎地亲了一下。“刚才太牛逼了，”他咧嘴笑了，已经在装出一副喝醉了的样子。

Jordan知道Adam在赢球之后因为肾上腺素的原因总是迷迷糊糊的。他温柔地推开他的朋友，大大咧咧地揉了揉Adam的头发，然后自己进去洗澡。

聚乐部里很昏暗吵闹，而且十分暖和。音乐咚咚地响着，让他鼓膜发痛。球队一半的人都已经把自己扔到了舞池里，消失在了茫茫人海中。

Alberto瘫倒在桌面上，脸因为最后的几杯酒有些发绿。Jordan感觉到自己潮湿的头发贴黏在脖子后面，他的手掌和拿着的冷饮之间冷凝出一层水珠。他喝掉最后一点，感受着一团灼热从他的喉咙一直烧到胃里。

Adam也在舞池里面不知道什么地方，Jordan的目光越过无数人，直到碰上Adam的眼睛。他的朋友正疯狂地朝他挥手，示意他过去。

Jordan走出小隔间，摸索着口袋里的手机以防万一一会儿他得给他们叫个出租车。他从VIP区走到舞池里，半路和Adam撞了个满怀。

Adam的脸红扑扑的，发暗的眼睛随着天花板上扫过的霓虹灯光闪烁着，他抓着Jordan的腰把他拉近：“你他妈的，”他口齿不清地喊道，“你他妈的又救了我们。”

Adam的嘴唇贴啊Jordan的耳朵，Jordan抽回了身子，对着Adam脸上明亮的喜悦大笑。他最近总是这样，更有神，更快乐，Jordan喜欢看到这样的他。

他们放肆地跳了一阵舞，Adam在他揭露了自己知道丁日的歌的所有歌词时爆发出一阵大笑。几个队友和他们一起跳了一会儿，不过大部分人过了一段时间就回家去了。

Jordan又喝了一杯酒，他已经数不清自己已经喝了几杯了。Adam也没比他强多少，但当Jordan觉得自己稍微冷静了一点时，Adam还在燃烧着他怒放的生命。

音乐换了个调子，Jordan意识到自己的身体正贴着Adam的。而且，靠，已经有一会儿了。过去的一个月他和David挺好的，而Jordan希望就有他就好了，就这样。

但有好久他都没有采取任何行动了，而他和Adam总是…他不知道是什么，但他们就是这样的。因为Adam现在就在他身边，Jordan只想再把他拉近些，就像他一直渴望的那样，并且今天晚上他真的不太清醒。

他的手臂滑到Adam腰周围，Adam的大腿夹在他的腿间。他没听过正在放的这首歌，不过这是关于男欢女爱的，鼓点的节奏每隔几秒都在他身边回响着。这让他变得有点慢悠悠的，几次低下头去迎上Adam热烈的目光。

Adam正用一种让Jordan快要疯了的方式扭着髋，他用双手握着他。不过他也没阻止Adam，只是让自己的手指陷进Adam裤腰上方的皮肤里。最终它们移到了那附近，因为Adam又往前倾了倾身子，对着Jordan的脖子喘气，嘴唇在他的皮肤上滑动。Jordan攥紧了Adam屁股上面裤子的布料。

他觉得他们好像在快速旋转着，而他只是把Adam搂得更紧了，想要站稳。他能感觉到Adam的胡茬轻轻蹭着他的脖子，自己全身的血好像都朝下涌去。胡子对他来说很重要，不论何时他对着脑海里想象的David手淫，他都会幻想Adam用胡子磨蹭他的大腿内侧，他的嘴，他的脖子。

他差点就要咬紧牙关呻吟着叫出David的名字了，就在这时他意识到了自己和谁在一起，在做什么。他依靠着极大的主观能动性才逼自己回到现实中来。

这对David不公平。他们现在发展地非常好，而他要让自己专注于此。

他轻轻地从Adam身边退回来，无视了Adam困惑的表情，对着他的耳朵大喊道：“咱们打车回去吧，Ad’s，我都要站不住了！”

Adam看起来有点状况外，不过他还是点点头，紧抓着Jordan的手臂穿越拥挤的人潮往出口走。

他们在外面的寒气中等着，聚乐部的一个门卫把他们落下的外套还给他们。Jordan立刻穿上，之后帮Adam套进他的衣服里。他拉上拉链，小心地一直拉到顶，然后把连衣帽也拉起来。

Adam看着他好像想说些什么，他的眼睛看上去清醒了些，但就在这时一辆出租车来了，Jordan把他的朋友安全地塞到后座上。

 

晚些时候他回到了自己家门前。出租车上漫长的时间让他清醒了些，他在门厅里就踢掉鞋子。他把外套重重地扔到厨房里的一把椅子上，给自己倒了杯水，吃了两片阿斯匹林。

手机在他的口袋里，他把它掏出来给Adam发了条短信，问他有没有安全到家。上帝啊，Adam。

如果他觉得Adam的行为都是出于情不自禁可能有点天真了。从两年前Adam加盟俱乐部的那一刻起，他们就完美地一拍即合。他们有相似的幽默感，对电影和电视节目的品味十分接近，而最重要的是，Jordan觉得Adam真的漂亮极了。

Adam软软的棕色头发和与之相配的亮晶晶的眼睛非常衬他。Jordan曾经浪费了许多时间盯着Adam饱满的嘴唇，琢磨它们贴上自己的会是什么样的感觉。Adam也是Jordan见过的最好的人之一，仅仅是呆在Adam附近都让他感到开心。

这都是从Adam受伤的那段时间开始的。他们一起度过了许多个晚上，窝在沙发上看电视里播的随便什么足球比赛。当Adam在房子里呆腻了时，他们就出去吃个晚饭，看电影。

他们在一起总会呆到很晚，Jordan甚至在他家客房占有一个抽屉，放一些他自己的物品。他很确定他自己的衣柜里有一些东西是他每隔一阵就从Adam的衣橱里顺回来的。

在那样的夜晚之后的早晨他会给Adam做煎蛋吐司，有一次Adam手指环着他的脖子将他拉低。他们的嘴唇在中间相遇，Jordan还能清晰地记得Adam嘴上柔软的触感。

不过他迅速退开了，尴尬地试图打个哈哈。因为这就是那样的，不是吗？只是一个半梦半醒的Adam做的蠢事，而且说实话，某种程度上他确实是个傻瓜。就是这样，并且Adam不喜欢男的。Jordan见过他在聚乐部里和一些女人跳舞，而且他会时不时带个女人回家。

不，他们还是忘了这件事的发生比较好，Jordan决定。他端着自己的鸡蛋坐下，打开报纸的体育版。他把头版的那页给了Adam，因为那上面有个关于什么考古发现的新闻，Adam总是喜欢那种奇奇怪怪的东西。

Jordan靠在厨房的吧台上，瞪着两年前他和Adam亲吻的那个地方。他没有忘记，当然了，因为他和Adam每天都会见面，而现在Adam对他来说比那个时候更有吸引力了。

他们平稳渡过了那一阵。Jordan不记得在那个吻之后他们之间有过什么尴尬。他们只是Ads和Hendo，他们啥事都一起做，他们是最好的朋友。

但最好的朋友不会在聚乐部里互相磨蹭。最好的朋友不会因为对方胡茬的粗糙感觉而性奋。光是想想就让Jordan用指甲很恨扣着吧台表面。

他仍然处在边缘，当他回忆那样的感觉时他的老二在裤子里抬起了头。他把杯子放在水池里，走到卧室脱掉衣服。他快速刷了个牙，视野模糊的对着卫生间里明亮的光线眨眼。

从卧室地板上的裤子口袋里传出了他的手机的震动声。Jordan把它掏出来爬上床，一只手握住自己的勃起。

David发过来了一条消息，Jordan对自己因为别人硬了的事实感到稍微有点抱歉。他打开消息，往床垫里陷的更深一点。

利物浦今晚太TMD好了

你还醒着？

Jordan做了个鬼脸，紧握住他阴茎的下端。是，他还醒着，好吧。他等着David昨天晚上给他发的图片。David想给他展示自己的LFC短裤，而只是再次看这张图就让Jordan嘴里发干。David坐在一把椅子上，手放在大腿根。短裤薄薄的布料透出David腹股沟间的轮廓，Jordan咬住下唇。他觉得一只手打字有点难度。

嗯，还没睡

在看你的照片

David回复得很快。他的拼写比平时更糟了，不过Jordan不准备评价。

啊，宣你看到的？；）

你知道我喜欢

你知道你很能撩吧？

让我兴奋了

操

你在撸？

Jordan把手滑进拳击短裤裤瑶下面，感觉老二顶端的一片潮湿。这感觉太好了，边撸边看David被遮住的部分，幻想布料下面会是什么样。

我在

你知道那个图对我的影响

希望如此

我想看你自慰

我赌你又大又辣

“操，”咬牙切齿地说，加快了手上的动作。有点干燥，但处在爆发边缘的感觉让他的脚趾都蜷起来了。他想象David对他说那些话，想象着他边对着他的耳朵私语边用胡子蹭着Jordan敏感的皮肤。

为你自慰

感觉太棒了

也想看到你

有几秒钟David没有回复，Jordan发出一声低沉的呻吟。他那么硬，汗水随着他动作的加速顺着太阳穴流下去。他的老二滑溜溜的，顶端滴下几滴高潮来临前的液体。Jordan把拇指伸到顶端的缝隙里，愉悦地翻着白眼。

他的手机震了，他把它举起来看屏幕。David发了一张照片过来。David在床上，床单裹着他结实的大腿，他一只手握着自己阴茎的下端。

Jordan骂了一句。靠，他太美了。David的老二又粗又长，顶端渗出几滴前液。

看看你让我硬成什么样了，宝贝

想你现在什么样子 停不下来

Jordan转了转手腕，感觉着自己腹部紧绷的肌肉。他快到了，David对他真是慷慨。

他手指微微颤抖着打开摄像头。他把自己的老二放进镜头里，拇指磨蹭着顶端。他的脑海里突然闯进一个念头，让他一下子满脸通红。他分开双腿，把脚踝伸到床单下面，顶起胯部。他的大腿在镜头的背景里，而他的老二硬邦邦的挺着。

Jordan照了张照片发了过去，奔涌的肾上腺素让他有些飘飘忽忽的。他又动了几次，感觉着即将到来的高潮。

他的目光锁在“宝贝”这个词上，喉咙里发出一声低沉的呻吟。是啊，他真他妈的想要。他想要有什么人叫他“宝贝”，想要有人紧紧地搂着他同时狠狠地上他。

他又使劲撸了一下，在顶端狠狠地磨蹭，然后Jordan就释放了出来。他阴茎射出一股白浊，染上他绷紧的腹部。他觉得自己好像有那么几秒大脑一片空白，然后他向后倒在了枕头上。

他喘着粗气，调动剩下的力气照了另一张照片，他释放后的老二垂在大腿间。他确保那些半透明的痕迹也被放进了图片里。他摁下按键，发给了David。

看看你干了什么

你的老二对我的影响

他有点紧张地咬着下唇。肾上腺素的余韵让他有些晕。

操宝贝你太辣了

我想吸你美丽的老二让你哭出来

你要让我射了

一声呻吟从Jordan的喉咙泄出来，他的阴茎在他读这些消息的时候轻轻颤抖。他不记得上一次他这么性奋，并有那么美妙的高潮是什么时候了。

他手里的手机又震了一下，他盯着David刚发给他的照片。他的老二耷拉在大腿之间，而他裤子拉链的上方有明显的高潮的痕迹。Jordan看到了一个纹身的一小角，但那只是一小片墨色，他看不出什么。他的目光都被David的阴茎吸引了，老天啊，他真希望他还是19岁，这样就可以再来一轮了。

你真他妈的大

上帝

我累了

真想听你亲口说

说不定我当掉

说不定会梦到你

Jordan对着臭不要脸的最后一句翻了个白眼。都怪他喝的那些酒还有仍然旺盛分泌的激素，这些话让他脸颊上一片粉红。

好啊

我会梦到你粗壮的大腿

晚安XX

晚安好梦X

他拿扔在一边，被汗浸湿的T恤迅速清理了一下自己。在Jordan把手机放在床头柜上陷入睡眠之前，他收到了一条短信。是Adam发来的，他说他安全到家了，问他们周日还要不要去吃墨西哥玉米卷。Jordan锁上屏幕，把脸埋在枕头里。

在梦里，向他倒过来的人是Adam，对着他的耳朵说着调情的话而Jordan只能在Adam的触摸下拱起身体。

 

“老天啊，Milly，你有在努力想碰到球吗？”Adam说，在James悲剧的高尔夫尝试之后笑得直不起腰。

“操，”James骂了一句，专注地皱起眉头。他再次站好位置，又一次挥杆。这下他击中了球，球向前飞去落在几十米之外的绿地上。

Jordan咧嘴笑了。“作为初学者还行啦，”他说。Jordan跟Adam撞撞肩，准备就位。他比James强点，不过也没好多少。反正Jordan会来这儿只是因为两个小时前Adam出现在他家门口，抱怨说自己觉得无聊。

Adam在看到Jordan的球的落点时摇摇头。“好吧，靠边站。太差劲了，Hendo。”

Adam的这一杆比他和James的都好很多，不过在Adam有点太洋洋自得的时候Jordan还是想给他使个绊子。他们进到高尔夫球车里，三个大男人挤在一个小板凳上。

“我的最后一杆了，伙计们，”James说，瞄了一眼手表，“我和我太太得去我父母家吃个午饭。”

Jordan和Adam都抱怨起来。“我们才来一个小时，Milly，”Adam抗议道，“你总是好忙。我跟你讲，你的太太把你拴太紧了。”

Jordan因为James脸上的愤愤不平笑了出来：“Adam说的有道理。你就像个得相思病的傻瓜，她去哪儿都围着她转。你没有亲吻她走过的地板可真是让人意外啊。”

“啊－哈－哈，”James哼了一声，“真有趣。要说谁像个热恋的疯子，你们俩才是。”

Jordan的笑容消失了，他和Adam的目光短暂接触了一秒：“什么意思，我们俩？”

James看上去有点恼火。“别以为你们能骗过我。你们俩肯定都和某位迷人的女士搅在一起了，因为你俩整天就剩对着手机傻笑了。”他转向Jordan。“你，昨天全队开会的时候Alberto和Phillipe一直在笑，你都没生气。你变温和了，Hendo。”他转向Adam，“还有你，从这赛季开始你就在笑，每次都超过3秒钟。面对现实吧，朋友们。得相思病的是你们俩，可是你们甚至不告诉我那位姑娘是谁。所以直到那时候，别笑话我了，让我在走之前打完这一杆吧。”

Jordan重重地靠在座椅靠背上，在James开着高尔夫球车穿过纵横交错的场地时手撑着顶棚。他没意识到自己表现得那么明显。他很开心，当然了，尤其是最近。前一阵David告诉他他希望他们可以是专一的，尽管他们还没见过对方。这让Jordan脖子后面的头发都竖起来了，因为这可是件大事。并且，这意味着如果他们想要继续下去，有一天他们得见面。不过他同意了。他觉得和David的平稳发展能帮他摆脱关于Adam的那些残留的困惑。

想到Adam，Jordan扭过头看看他的朋友。Adam看起来正深深地沉浸在自己的思绪里，心不在焉地用手指敲着塑料的仪表盘面板。

Jordan很惊讶Adam没有否认James的话。这意味着Adam也在和什么人约会，而且他没有告诉Jordan。这个认识就像一只冰冷的手攥住了他的心脏。

他琢磨他们最近是不是有点疏远了。一般来讲Jordan会了解Adam生活的一切，有什么事发生了，他在和谁约会，他家人怎么样了。Adam和哪个姑娘见面却不告诉他可是前所未有的，而这有点令人受伤。他们仍然呆在一起很长时间，Adam有许多机会可以提起这个。

然而，他也同样没有告诉Adam关于David的事，不过这是完全不同的。首先，David是Jordan在约会app上认识的。见鬼，他甚至没有见过他！不告诉Adam有关David的是符合逻辑的，但Adam不跟他说女孩的事就不是了。

不是说他极度渴望得知Adam感情生活的细节，可想到Adam和别人在一起仍然有点让人难过。这和信任有关，看上去他最好的朋友还不够信任他，不愿意跟他说这些。

他们到了新的击球点，走下高尔夫球车。James十分笃定地走着，决心要在最后几杆拿到一个好成绩。Jordan费劲地背着装球杆的包，把一只球杆递给James。

当James的第一击以一道漂亮的弧线和一朵小水花终结在水域里时，他和Adam都没忍住自己的笑声。

“闭嘴，”James嘟哝着，摆好姿势再次击球。这次他打准了，球落到草地上，离球洞只有2米。

Jordan是下一个，他的这一杆颇具水准，然后带着一副挑战的神情把球杆递给Adam。Adam这一下的时机不太好，一阵风把球送得更远了几米。Jordan欢呼了一声，第一个回到车上，准备好了赢下这一局。

他确实赢了这一轮，而且确保了James的糟糕成绩在回到乡村俱乐部大楼的路上被提起很多次。Adam折起成绩表，在James开车离开停车场时设法把它从敞开的车窗扔进车里。

现在只有他和Adam 了，Jordan把手揣进口袋里：“那么，嗯，你想不想去看纸牌屋最新一集？”他一般会和David一起看，这大概是他们的固定模式，不过他觉得他可以给David发个消息说他们今天不能一起看了。他最好的朋友有点冷淡，他得解决这个。

但Adam摇了摇头：“不，抱歉，不行。我还有事。不过看Milly的高尔夫悲剧挺好玩儿的。”

Jordan假笑了一下：“是啊，确实。我觉得他没希望了。”

Adam清了清嗓子，拨弄着车钥匙：“那，呃，我得走了。明天训练见，嗯？”

“好，明天见。”Jordan点点头，试着不显得被Adam有点轻率无礼的行为影响到。这个上午他看起来挺好的，当他告诉Jordan看Milly打高尔夫将会是多么艰苦卓绝的漫长过程时显得快乐又有活力。但是现在，自从James提起了那个姑娘，Adam就有点怪怪的，仿佛退回了自己的壳里。Jordan纳闷他是不是需要一些空间。很显然Adam想要自己解决这个，不想让别人参与进来，即使是他最好的朋友也不行。他突然觉得喉咙里有个肿块，他想把它咽下去，但在这之前他说：“别再忘了你的护腿板，傻瓜。”

Adam简短地笑了笑。“当然不会。回头见。”他没有像往常一样走过来拥抱一下，只是尴尬地挥了挥手，然后朝自己的车走过去。

Jordan叹了口气，看着Adam开车离开停车场。他把玩着口袋里的车钥匙，手指抓着手机。他把它拿出来给David发了条短信。

一小时之后 纸牌屋？

看看你关于Frank的理论对不对

David很快回复了，Jordan对着屏幕微笑起来。

当然

给咱们的仪式腾空了下午

你知道我总是对的XX

 

Jordan抬起左脚，手指沿着整堂训练课都隐隐作痛的位置轻轻揉着。Massey医生坐在他旁边，正捏着他的脚踝测试他的反应。

“那么，”他说道，摘下眼镜，“看起来没什么大问题，但我们得看看过一阵的反应怎么样。如果还是疼，我们可以在星期二做个X光检查。你觉得呢？”

Jordan点点头，继续换上干净的鞋袜的动作。“听着还行。我还是做什么都行，对吧？”

“对，就照你平常的做就好，”Massey医生说，“这样你就能知道到底有没有问题。”

“谢了，医生，”Jordan笑了，当医生走开去找Martin时在他的肩上友好地拍了一下。

他站起身，从上方的衣柜里拿出手机。这一天早上他给David发了一张，嗯，十分限制级的照片，他好奇他会有什么反应。他重新坐下来，确保手机的角度不会被任何一双偷窥的眼睛探查到。

消息提醒显示有几条新信息，其他人给他发送丘比特，但Jordan全都无视了。毕竟，他的对话框的气泡正在闪烁呢。

他最后谨慎地扫视了一下更衣室，然后打开对话框。David也给他发了一张图片，Jordan咬紧牙关倒吸了一口冷气。

那是一张在浴室里的自拍，David腰间围着一条毛巾，一只手攥着毛巾的边缘。透过浴巾薄薄的布料Jordan可以清楚地看出David的长度。他的下腹还是湿的，几滴水珠正顺着线条往下流去。David的手臂挡住了他肚子的一部分，但Jordan能更清晰地看到他的纹身了。

对Jordan来说，纹身就像胡子一样重要，他放大图片想要看清David纹的是什么图案。那是灰色墨水绘成的，Jordan辨认出David胳膊下面的那一片是云彩的形状。在他的手臂上方，一小块露出来的图案看上去是一只拿着羊皮纸的手。

这看起来…很熟悉。

Jordan对着手机皱起眉，因为他确信自己在哪儿看过这些图案。这是个很不寻常的图案。

一种恐慌的感觉在他体内升起，他突然觉得有点恶心。操。他见过这个纹身。他见过无数次。这个纹身装饰在一个人的肋骨和腰间，而他认识那个人。

他猛地抬起头，将目光牢牢地锁在Adam身上。

他的朋友正站在自己的柜子前，背朝着Jordan。Adam在给自己的腋下喷清香剂，伸手去拿他的上衣。Jordan必须知道这个。

“Ads，”他说，声音微微发颤。

Adam转过身，手里仍然拿着上衣。然后，就在那儿。就是那个。

云彩上的天使的图案覆盖了Adam的身体，从胸肌下方一直延伸到髋部V型分开的位置。Jordan的目光在手机屏幕和他朋友的身上来回转换，他的心仿佛要跳出胸腔一样。

“Jordan，怎么了哥们？”Adam问，从脑袋顶上把上衣拽下来。纹身不见了，但Jordan的恐慌在增加。

他握紧拳头又松开，又一次看着那张照片。这不可能。David，那个令他感到舒适的人，那个他如此在意的人，那个让他对自己的性取向更加自如的人——是Adam。他最好的朋友。他的直男好朋友。

“嘿，Hendo。”Adam正在他面前。David正站在她面前。

“什么？”Jordan问，把话语从嘴里强行挤出来。他在发抖，他很确定自己正在这么做。

“你还好吗，伙计？你叫我干什么？”

而Adam是这么毫不自知。他总是这样。Adam Lallana，一个如此毫无意识的直的傻瓜，显然他留着那个app只是为了好玩儿。没有别的可能。

在他一片混沌的脑海中，他明白他被他最好的朋友无意中玩弄了，他和一个，一个角色坠入了爱河，然而，他意识到了一件事。

“你－”他咕哝道，抬头对上Adam，第一次看进他的眼睛里。

“怎么了？”Adam问，看上去十分困惑，还有一点担心。

“你的中间名，”Jordan朝自己轻笑起来，听着有悲哀又毫无幽默可言，“是David。”

Adam的眉毛皱在了一起：“哈？是啊，怎么了？”

Jordan再次看着Adam，他知道自己的表情肯定表现出了什么，因为Adam脸上的血色开始消退。他缓慢地朝自己的朋友眨眼，看着Adam瞪大双眼露出理解了的神情，微微张开嘴。

“你的，”Adam的声音发紧，“你的是Brian，对不对？”

他不能…此时此刻Jordan做不到这个，永远不能。他不想看到Adam最终意识到自己其实一直在和他调情时脸上失望的神情。因为这对于Jordan来说是真实的，见鬼，而他又一次爱上了Adam的另一个版本的事实只能表明他对于Jordan的触不可及。

“我得走了，”他喃喃地说，从凳子上抓起自己的包。Adam在反对，说着一些Jordan已经听不进去的话。他脑子里只能想到他得在自己做出什么蠢事，比如哭晕在他队友面前这种事儿之前离开这里。

 

他大步流星地穿过走廊，推开大门。门向两侧打开，他冲进外面的雨幕里。当他终于回到车上的时候他整个人都在发抖，颤颤巍巍地打开暖风。

他的视野里有一个模模糊糊的斑点，Jordan眨了眨眼，想让自己恢复正常冷静的举止。至少坚持到回家，只要他到了家，他就可以做回自己了。他就可以…忘掉这些。

在开车回家的路上，他的手机响了几次。Jordan不用查看放在副驾驶座位上的手机的屏幕就知道那是谁打来的，他辨认出了Adam的来电铃声。上帝啊，Adam现在肯定觉得特别窘迫。他强迫自己在剩下的路程中不再琢磨这些，把音响开得震耳欲聋。电台正在播放一个什么乐队的采访，Jordan边开车边听他们描述创作过程。

他踏上前门的台阶，把训练背包扔在衣架边的地板上。他草草地脱下夹克，也扔在那里。

Jordan重重地坐到皮沙发上，让它发出吱吱呀呀的响声。他把脸埋在手里，揉着眼睛。这感觉依然十分荒唐，一路开车回家完全没能起到什么作用。他和David的那些对话，那些关于他是否应该向“同事们”坦白性向的谈话，关于他家人的关心带来的压抑和精神上的痛苦的倾诉，还有他们的交流帮助他面对他对别人产生的浪漫的感觉，而这一次他不用抑制自己。

Jordan叹了口气，把头发从额头前拨开。他没办法像其他人一样解决这个。Adam知道了Jordan是同性恋。他知道Jordan喜欢的同性就是他。Jordan掰着手指，在脑子里回放着他们的一些对话。David，或者说Adam，总是很贴心。他记得Jordan在他们早起的聊天中提到的所有事，并毫无保留地赞美Jordan。这些里面总得有点什么是真心的，对不对？看在老天爷的份上，他们通过文字传情做爱，还因为对方高潮过呢！Jordan因为那些记忆脸红着低吼出声。这么久以来他一直是对着Adam自慰。如果他知道那是Adam，他只会更加享受那些。因为那是Adam啊。

猛然响起的门铃声把Jordan从自己的思绪中拽了出来，紧接着是一阵急促的敲门声。

“开门，Hendo，我知道你在家！”Adam的声音穿过门板传进来，“你的车在外面停着呢，伙计。”

有短暂的一刻Jordan考虑过要不要从卫生间的窗户逃跑，不过很快他就放弃了这个想法。他大概钻不出去，而就算他可以，Adam也很可能会追在他后面，把他扑倒在灌木丛里，他就是那样一个傻瓜。

他走过门厅去开门，双腿像铅灌的一样沉。他转动把手打开门，做好了最坏的打算。

Adam浑身都湿透了，水滴得到处都是。他喘着粗气，呼出的白气消失在空气里。他盯着Jordan仿佛他来自另外一个世界，然后及时地推开Jordan走进门厅。

“你怎么全都湿了？”这是Jordan此时此刻能想出来的唯一一句话。

“前5分钟不敢敲门，”Adam说，对着自己的双手哈热气取暖，“花了点时间过来。”

Jordan琢磨着最后一句话的意思，有些尴尬地挠挠脖子后面：“你想要点，呃，茶什么的吗？”

Adam瘪了瘪嘴“不，Jordan，”他严厉地说，“我不想要茶。”

Jordan虚弱地轻声说：“我还有咖啡－”但Adam在他说完之前打断了他。

“这他妈怎么回事，Hendo？你为什么没删了那个app？”Adam厉声说道。他的双手在身体两侧紧握成拳，指关节都泛白了。

“操你妈，你为什么没删？”Jordan反击道。

“我先问你的。”Adam非常严肃地说，Jordan纳闷自己看上这个5岁小孩哪一点了。

“因为我想知道，行了吧！”Jordan喊叫出声，对着空气挥舞手臂，“我想知道和一个对我有兴趣的人说话是什么样的。最开始挺傻的，我就是随便看看，然后David，你和我配对了然后咱们就开始聊天了。老天啊，Ads，你也是当事人，你知道咱们那是怎么回事。”

“你为什么想知道和一个对你有兴趣的人说话是什么样的？”Adam看上去十分状况外地问，“看看你自己，Hendo！你不需要在同性恋app上寻找喜欢你的人。你对着笑的所有姑娘都会他妈的喜欢你。”

“但我对她们没兴趣。”Jordan直直的看着Adam的眼睛说。

“什么意思，你对喜欢一个女孩有障碍？”

“不是一个女孩，Ads，任何女孩。我对喜欢任何女孩都有障碍，因为我不喜欢女孩。”Jordan说道，而就这样，这不再是个秘密了。

Adam对他眨眨眼，向后靠在沙发上。“你是同性恋？”他问，Jordan因为他惊讶温和而不是充满愤怒的语气感到一丝解脱。他点点头。“你为什么从来都不告诉我？我是你最好的朋友。”Adam听上去有些受伤。

Jordan耸耸肩，低头看着鞋子：“我谁都没说，除了最亲近的家人。我不能冒险。你知道咱们处在什么环境里。”

“但是你冒险了，和David，”Adam翻着白眼讲出自己的中间名，“或者说和我，你不介意的话。”

“我是的，”Jordan将目光放回到Adam身上，他又一次站在悬崖边上了，他能感觉到。而这一次他不会再悬崖勒马了。“我没预计到我会爱上你，Adam。”

Adam倒吸了一口冷气：“你…你爱上了我？因为我们在app上的聊天？”

Jordan摇摇头，他能感觉到胃里失重的恶心，一种毫无生命力的下坠感。“更早以前，在你受伤的时候，咱们有好几天都呆在一起。当你…亲我的那个早上。”

“Jor…”Adam听起来有点歇斯底里，挺直了身子站着。Jordan觉得如果是他也会这样，你最好的朋友突然向你承认他已经爱上你两年了。

“我知道，我很抱歉－”他开始说道，然而Adam突然爆发了。

“你躲开了！我亲了你，但是你躲开了，你就坐在我面前看你该死的报纸，表现得好像什么都没发生一样。然后现在你告诉我你从那个早上开始就爱上我了？”

“我以为你不是那个意思，”Jordan说，扯着自己的衬衫领子。

“不是那个意思？”Adam看上去马上就要暴跳如雷了，“你，你这个蠢货。”他语无伦次地说，“我从咱们还在U20的时候就喜欢你了！字面意义上！除了你每个人都知道。Roy Hodgeson知道！有一天他提议要把咱们分在同一间房！你知道你的国家队教练对你感到抱歉，想要给你做个媒是什么感觉吗？不，你他妈的不知道，因为在我亲了你之后，你就知道吃你的鸡蛋看你的报纸，你这个该死的混蛋。”

Jordan的感觉介于因为Adam对他发火而生气和飘飘然要起飞之间，因为Adam刚刚说了他爱他。

“你爱我？”他问。

“想不起来为什么了，你是这样一个蠢货，”Adam恼火地说，“但是，是啊，我是的。然后，因为我觉得我肯定是永远没机会了，我就试了试那个app，因为我也是时候向前看了。结果我现在更爱你了，我知道你欲求不满的时候是什么样了。”

“对不起，”Jordan十分没有底气地说。

“对不起？”Adam喘息着笑了一声，“你最好现在来亲我，不然我就把你铲到地上。”

“你就是个这样的傻瓜，”Jordan条件反射地回答，合上了他们之间的距离。他一只手滑上Adam的脖子把他拉近。Jordan看着Adam棕色的眼睛笑了，将自己的嘴唇压在他的上面。

这太疯狂了，这肯定是疯了，他正站在自己的客厅里，将浑身湿透的爱人搂在怀里，像他两年前就该做的那样亲吻他。有很多事是他本应该做的，但他们最终还是到了这儿，因为Adam已经不再对他生气，他因为Jordan的触碰拱起身体仿佛他仍不满足。Jordan明白他的感觉。

Adam的手指攥着Jordan的衬衫，他紧紧地抓着仿佛Jordan随时都会从他身边飘走。他们的嘴唇湿乎乎地摩擦着，这个吻随着Jordan把Adam摁在沙发里的动作而升温。他握住Adam的屁股，就像他几个月前在聚乐部里做的那样。这让他想起了Adam是如何磨蹭着他，令人发疯得性感。

“靠，我好热，”Adam贴着Jordan的嘴唇低语，好像他能听到Jordan的心声，“记不得那天晚上的事儿了，除了你的手和你发给我的照片。”

“你叫我宝贝，”Jordan还记得，而当他看到Adam得意洋洋的坏笑时他才意识到自己把这句话说了出来。

“是啊，你喜欢，嗯？”他笑了，眼里闪着淘气的光，“你在场上是个爱发号施令的混蛋，但我打赌你会很听我话的。”

“Ads，”Jordan轻声抱怨道，被Adam再次吻上来的嘴唇截住了呼吸，这一次更色情了些，好像他想要让Jordan崩溃。Jordan受够了。“来吧，别在客厅里把你的手伸进我的裤子里。这是家庭活动场所，”他在亲吻地间隙挣扎着说。

Adam轻声笑了起来，手指停在Jordan皮带的位置，把他朝着卧室的方向带。“我等这个等了太久了。你确定你没事，宝贝？”

Jordan的膝盖要因为Adam念那个词的方式软下来了，他稳稳地点点头。“现在没事了，”他说，嘴唇啄着Adam 的胡子，“花了点时间过来。”


End file.
